A Mermaid's Tale ReEdit
by Romanticiannn
Summary: Re-edit of the original A Mermaid's Tale. Runo, Fabia, Mira and Alice are four mermaids studying on the surface about humans, in order to graduate from the Underwater Academy, but it isn't just all studying for them. Instead, it's a mixture of romances, dramas and surprises! Mostly D/R, and R/F. S/A and A/M included too.
1. Prologue

_So, right now you're looking at a familiar yet new story. I've decided to re-edit the whole A Mermaid's Tale, since I ran out of ideas on how to continue. I won't remove the orignal story though, but it is mostly different from what I am going to write from now on. I hope I can get your support with this new story and hopefully have a promising number of readers and reviews! Who doesn't love reviews, especially the complimenting ones? They really make my day. (: I'll try to draw and finish a cover by today for this story and hopefully be able to upload it tomorrow! ^^ And with that, the prologue and chapter 1 of A Mermaid's Tale, Re-edit. _

**Prologue**

You might not believe it, but deep down in the oceans lie a different world. A world you have never seen before, a world you will never be able to see, that is, unless you're a guardian of the sea, or in other words, a merman or a mermaid.

It's hard to believe, is it not? What will surprise you more is that there could be a mermaid walking right past you when you're on the streets, or even studying in the same school. But of course, they are not in tails, but with two legs.

Surprised? Mer-people go to school too, just like you and me. They have an underwater school, and they go to school on land too! Mer-people are not stupid, in fact, they are the brightest species you can find. They are each gifted with a wonderful voice, one that removes the evil and protects the good. Young guardians head to school, and when they hit the age of sixteen, they get to set their tails on the land, where they are required to gather information about humans.

Why learn about humans, I hear you ask? Why, of course, mer-people find humans, what they call 'landies', as strange creatures. Humans do weird things, in the eyes of the mermaids. They throw rubbish into the sea, they eat fish, they watch fish swim in cages... Therefore, the queen of the underwater world, who is married to a human with a pair of twins, wants the mer-people to see the good side of the people. The queen deeply believes that humans and mer-people should have a mutual relation, and live in harmony.

Yet, another 'landie' disagrees. He himself takes a liking to the underwater world, even unhesitantly finding a mermaid to be with and have a merald, what the mer-people call creatures who are half mer-people and half human. He found the underwater world to be a sight to behold, with its wonderful people, unlike the land, which had people who laughed and mocked at him. He greatly believed in the mer-people in the past, and worked hard to meet them, yet everyone else mocked at him. Only one woman did not, and it was the love of his life. It was not until the day he proposed, that he found out she was truly a mermaid.

He was ecstatic, for his hopes were not let down. The first time he entered the ocean, the first thought that crossed his mind, was that the place would be his.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Do we have to go? I'm gonna get land-sick," A young mermaid with long blue hair complained as she rubbed her head.

Another mermaid with dark blue hair swam up to her, wrapping her arms around her friend and snuggling her cheek against hers.

"Don't worry, Runo! It's going to be fun!" The mermaid exclaimed.

Two more mermaids swam up, both with orange hair. They both dragged their luggages as they approached Runo and the other mermaid with huge smiles on their faces.

"Runo, Fabia, Headmistress said we could leave any time we want to," The mermaid with hazel eyes beamed, her eyes twinkling with enthusiasm.

"Alice is really excited," the other mermaid winked.

"You're the one to talk, Mira!" Alice pouted her cheeks.

Runo gulped as she nervously tucked a loose strand of sky blue hair behind her right ear. Fabia, who noticed this, smiled, patting her best friend's shoulder.

The blunette smiled weakly at Fabia. That was a reason why she loved Fabia so much. The other blunette could read her like a book without even asking.

"Come on, girls! Let's go!" Mira clapped her hands happily, grabbing her luggage and swimming up without turning back.

The light-blue-haired mermaid blinked, terrified as she watched the other mermaids swam up without hesitation, turning around clumsily before swimming up too.

The orange shell necklace around Mira's neck began to glow, as did the purple, yellow and pink ones around Alice's, Fabia's and Runo's necks respectively, as a translucent barrier began to open up before them. Runo gulped once more, squeezing her eyes before diving into the barrier.

The blunette blinked and gasped, noticing that the other mermaids had not stopped even after passing the barrier. Runo anxiously swam up too, hopping out of the water and collapsing on some rough ground. She coughed a little, before slowly opening her green eyes to see a wide coast before her.

Runo blinked once more, looking up to see her friends all standing up. Mira was dressed in a white off-shoulder and a pair of dark green shorts, with a pair of white ankle-high boots, while Alice wore a pale yellow blouse and a purple skirt, along with white flats. Fabia beamed as she examined her white hoodie and black denim skirt, which matched perfectly with a pair of yellow boots.

"We're 'landies' now!" Fabia cried out, stretching out her hands.

Alice panicked, shushing the other mermaid quickly.

"Fab, what if someone hears us!" Alice whispered loudly.

Fabia gave the redhead a sheepish grin, before giving a victory sign.

"Let's get to our hotel already. It's that building," Mira said, dragging her luggage behind her as she started towards a silver building.

Alice and Fabia nodded in reply, both following Mira without turning back. Runo began to panic. The blunette had been in a daze and blinked before crying out loudly in surprise.

Runo looked down at herself, only to see herself clothed in a yellow and white striped tank top and a black skirt. The blunette had on a pair of white sandals too. She sweatdropped after realising that she could not stand up, possibly because she could not adjust to having legs just yet.

Runo sighed, shutting her eyes with a troubled look. The blunette felt a person nearby when a figure blocked her from the sun.

Runo opened her eyes, blushing when she saw a boy of her age, who had messy brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. He squatted down, giving Runo a cocky grin as he held out his hand.

"Need a hand? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be here alone with a luggage," The brunette grinned.

Runo smiled smally, placing her hands on his one hand as he helped her up. The blunette blinked as she finally felt her legs. She quickly bowed, smiling at the brunette genuinely after picking up her luggage.

"Thank you very much, Sir," Runo said politely.

"Sir? I wouldn't! Haha, please, call me Dan. My name is Dan Kuso," The brunette laughed sheepishly.

Runo smiled lightly, glad that her first encounter with a 'landie' was such a light-hearted one. "Well, I should get going. My friends will get worried," Runo said slowly after a moment of silence.

Dan quickly walked to the blunette's side, grabbing her luggage.

"Please, let me escort you."

Runo blinked, before shaking her head with a hearty laugh which lifted Dan's heart.

"No, no. I'll be fine alone."

Dan grinned, before walking in front of Runo away with her luggage and turning around abruptly.

"Where to?"

Runo blinked, before smiling as she cocked her head to one side. The blunette thought that the brunette was a really wonderful person, being kind to her to such an extent, even though she was a stranger.

"That silver building."

* * *

Runo smiled happily as she hummed a tune and wrapped a finger around her shell necklace. She spun around the room, hanging clothes in her closet and pulling more out from her luggage. She let out a little shriek when Fabia stopped before her with a huge smirk.

"So..." The dark blunette began.

"Hm?" Runo asked, cocking her head to one side.

"What's the name?"

Runo blinked, before letting out a "huh".

"The guy, of course! I wouldn't believe that Runo Misaki would be able to drag such a heavy luggage back by herself," Fabia grinned slyly as she folded her arms before her chest.

"That's wrong, Fab. I may be a little bit of a klutz, but I'm not stupid," Runo rolled her eyes.

"A little bit?" Fabia cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine," Runo huffed, her fringe flying up.

"I saw you with a guy. We all did. We were wondering why you were taking so long, and we saw you and a brunette at the reception counter of the hotel. He was kinda cute," Fabia grinned cheekily.

Runo pouted her cheeks, turning away.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure if you're fated to be, you'll meet again," Alice said kindly as she walked up to Runo with a smile.

Runo smiled happily, hoping Alice was right.

* * *

Runo bit her lip as she stood behind Fabia. They were waiting outside their new classroom as they waited to be called in as the new students.

Runo let out a little squeak as she stiffly walked behind Fabia who suddenly entered the classroom. She blushed madly as she saw the large group of 'landies' before her.

"Class, we'll have new students with us from today onwards. Fabia Sheen and Runo Misaki," The teacher of the class introduced as she pointed at each girl.

Runo smiled happily as the class began to clap, her blush fainting away. The boys of the class began to whistle as they caught sight of the blunette's smile. Some of them were attracted by the Fabia too.

"Well then, Miss Sheen can take a seat right there and Miss Misaki right there," The teacher pointed at several seats.

Runo took a deep breath before making her way to her new seat. She only hoped that everything would be fine.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Runo was just about to gather her books when practically half of the guys gathered around her. The mermaid gasped lightly.

"Runo, right? You're really pretty."

"Er, thanks," Runo smiled nervously.

"Which school were you from before?"

"Are you attached?"

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

Runo began to see stars as she was bombarded with questions. Feeling a little threatened, Runo stepped back, only to fall into a pair of arms.

Runo looked up, only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes. A blonde guy helped Runo up, giving her a toothy grin.

"Hello there, I'm Walter. Are you okay?" Runo blinked slowly, before slowly taking another step back. She nodded her head after a while.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Walter gave Runo a smile, before turning to all the other guys in class with a stern look.

"Hey, give the new student a break, won't you?" Walter snapped, causing all the other students to back away with unhappy murmurs.

Runo glanced up at the built blonde with a thankful smile. The blunette was taken by surprise when she felt a hand grabbed her forearm, and turned around only to see Fabia.

"Thanks for looking out for Runo, I'm sure she'll be fine now. I'll take care of her," Fabia smiled sweetly, before grabbing Runo's bag and pulling the other blunette out of the classroom.

Fabia stopped when she reached the doors of the cafeteria, handing Runo her backpack and placing her hands on her hips.

"Runo, you need to take care of yourself better," Fabia said sternly.

"Walter helped me out. I'm fine now," Runo laughed nervously.

Fabia nodded her head, before relaxing with a smile.

"Never mind that now. Let's go meet Alice and Mira! I'm starving!"

Runo giggled as she followed the other blunette into the cafeteria, where crowds of students gathered. Runo beamed when she caught sight of Alice and Mira, who sat in a corner of the cafeteria, along with four other guys.

Fabia immediately pulled Runo over to the table where Alice and Mira at, while Runo slightly giggled over at her eagerness. The blunette immediately stopped when Fabia suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Runo gasped.

"Dan?"

* * *

**A few things to explain here. As you can see, Runo's character is almost a total opposite of that in the show. In this story, she's a shy, clumsy, yet lovable mermaid. Dan on the other hand will be a cocky and initiative character, at least to Runo, I guess. Things might change as I progress with the other chapters. Fabia is a cheery character, not clumsy, and brave to many extents. You could say she makes up for Runo's flaws and all. Alice is the second oldest mermaid, though in the story, she and Mira are seniors on the school in the surface. Why? It wouldn't make sense if so many mermaids enter the same class and level at once, so let's just put it this way. Alice is the same old character from the show, the caring, lovable mother figure. She is the most sensible out of the four and the second oldest. Mira would be the oldest in this story. They're all of the same age, just that Alice and Mira skipped a grade. Mira isn't as sensible as Alice, but she knows her limits. She often supports Runo and Fabia, and sometimes find Alice a little too uptight. She and Alice are best friends, as are Runo and Fabia. ** _**Okay then, there's the general introduction of the characters. I figured I'd let readers have a guess before I fully explained it. Anyway, hopefully this story would have much more reviews! Thank you for reading and please hit that button! But no flames, please. (: **_


End file.
